Path Toward Rikudo Sennin
Tyler Solis headed towards the meeting place where he was gonna meet with Raido Uchiha. Up in the distance toward the Head out station a swirl appeared out of thin air and a boyd came swirling out it..... Hmmmm I dont see anyone with a blond spiky hair yet.. I feel like ive been lied to Raido said as he looked in every directions.. If that clown gave me the wrong discription of Tyler I swear when i get back im gonna smack the taste so far out his mouth he'll never get it back Raido said with a anger but smiling disposition.. Wait I think this could be him he lookes like a tyler.. Hey Im Raido he said extending his hand forward "My name is Tyler." His arm turned into a vine and he shook Raido's hand. "Your an Uchiha Correct?" A vine... I think i can count on finger how many times ive seen this style of techinque Raido thought... and yea one of the few thats left in the world today anyway.. Interesting way to make a 1st impression Vine Release Ive heard but never saw in person he said Keepin his eye on the Vine "Im sorry. I dont mean to creep you out. " He took his hand away and hid it underneath his cloak. "Before we move on, it might be good to get to know each other, as we might function better as a team. Tell me a bit about yourself and i will do the same" Trust me itll take more than this to creep me out and as far as a little about myself ......well IM rewriting one history while writing my own.. my goal is to just be great at whatever I do and go where the trill is... Besides and stay as far away from Otogakure as I can Raido chuckled while looking skyward. Your turn "Heh. Me...well i have a quest for total immortality, experimenting on how to make myself invincible to attack and live for ever. So far its going good, i have too hearts.Heh" He looks down and then looks back up. "I can also "repair" any damage that has been done to my body through the use of vines" That sounds Convient and keep your head up one day it'll all be yours Raido agreed... Now seeing as to were about to go on the journey to Hell especially anything dealing with The Rikudo Sennin I have to ask but how are your fighting skills... Not Doubting your capabilties or anything but I can tell you now travelling with me is bound to bring trouble something about the name Raido Uchiha just gets the enemies all fired up to pay me a visit Raido continued as they stated to walk following the map "well i trained in taijutsu, i have matched that of Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. my genjutsu level preceded most, and i have matched Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, im quite old, despite my young look. Hehe. Tell me about yours" Taijutsu wised my hand to hand combat skills alone were so dangerous during the war they people were ordeed never to fight me alone, Genjustu I hate theres no excitement in it at all but my branch of Genjutsu is different from others ....Ninjustu mine as well be my middle name... Ive been told im a rarity among the Clan but who really cares besides im hardly worth mentioning .. Raido said nonchlantely.... I am glad to hear you can handle you own tho.. one poerson power alone here aint gone cut it that being said Lets get moving shall we Raido Said as he acitvated his Sharingan "Sounds good." He looked at Raido's sharingan and activated his Hogan. "not sure if you have heard about my Vine Release but it impresses most. it was used to kill my best friend as well as the leader of the new Akatsuki. As for my eyes...well you'll find out. Heh" He licked his lips, but his tongue was a green vine as well. Well these eyes just about saw it all from the one man attack I waged on the Hidden Sound village to the fight that lasted 2 days and 2 night vs my brother... My eyes and thier techques can only be seen in action not put into word but IM gonna hold you to that.. This Vine Release better be as good as I heard Raido said as they foinally made thier way past the Konohagakure border "it's better than you've heard. Ive been told by many that my vines are used just like the infamous Orochimaru used his snakes. Ahh poor snake master. I did indeed look up to him" Tyler looked down and shook his head Snakes you say and He got what he deserved if you ask me.. Raido Said proudly Now what village excatly does this thing translate to im not sure I read it right just now he wen ton "Orochimaru was a great teacher of mine. its a shame he passed, excuse me? what village?" he looked confused I once thought the same but He lost his sense of Purpose after a while and he started focusing on things that had no substance , but if you like him and respect them hey... Who am i to say other... and Never mind jsut tell me what excatly you know of the weapons Raido stated "I know they are very powerful, not much is known to me about them as i have lived as an outcast from the world. I do want to come alonge because Rikudo Sennin is said to be immortal and i want to harness that power." He looked at Raido "tell me more about these weapons" These weapons allow th user to gain extraorindary power and do thing you wouldnt noramlly be able to do on your own, However there is a drawback and a massive one at that wieldiong these weapons one must have massive chakra reserves if a orindary shiobi were to try and wield these weapons just one use could nearly kill him and exhaust him of his chakra and if he tried to use it twice.. Death. To be more honest with you I go after things the sage left behind becuase there a particular power I am interested in "Particular power eh? Heh. You wouldn't happent to be talking about the Rinnegan would you?" Tyler knew the story about the sage, as he had tried to gain that power before '' Thats exactly what im refering to Raido said a bit taken a back. I didnt expect you to have such good knowledge on that but All i know from what i read on the stone tablet its a natural Evolution to the Sharingan... But i dont know what Im missing, or havent done so im hoping that maybe these weapons will give me a hint as to what im looking for here'' "Well i once knew a Rinnegan wielder. His name was Nagato. Every heard of him? Its a shame he died, i would have liked to use him for my test subject" Tyler shook his head yet again Heard of him and his power.. and thats what im talkin about thats why i need to get my eyes to evolve... and you wanted him as a test subject... Now im familair with Kabuto and Orochimaru work I went to them for help a while back .. but just how long were you with Orochimaru cuz he seems to have left a big impression on. Raido contiuned as they made thier way toward the outskirts of the leaf village "Well Raido i was Orochimaru's first student, before that useless idiot Kabuto came, i would have liked to kill that medical ninja myself. But, Orochimaru taught me about how to make myself powerful due to testing. I once cut myself opened, cut my dna in half, and replaced it with vine dna. I also have vine blood in me along with human blood. I left him a little while after Sasuke came, to continue research by myself. See for yourself" Tyler regurgitated a sword and held it in his hand, he stuck out his other hand and chopped it off. Another hand grew in place of that covered in green vine blood. Yep Raido steering clear of the blood Its offcial your like a spitting image of him.. Kabuto I didnt have much problem with. but the main reason i seem to dislike Orochimaru is because this bastard tried to befriend me like i was stupid then he tries to use that friendship as a way to get close enough to me so he could steal my eyes . Which we fought for, the only reason I didnt kill him was becuase at that time I couldnt I could only fight him off. Raido said angrily If he were alive to try that today Id wipe him off the face of the earth, but I still respected his power.. Just like how the more i see yours the more I respect it "heh. Well it was shame he had to go. I respected him. Although i didn't like the fact he did experiments on people still alive. I on the other hands, do them on ones that are dead. He once tried to give me a curse mark, unfortunatly, for some odd reason, my body rejected it. So i continue his work today, but not on the still living, breathing people. I have no interest in the sharingan, i have done experiments on the byakugan and rinnegan. I seek now, immortality. But i respect you for being an uchiha, i once met Itachi, he was a fine ally. I met him when he was part of the Akatsuki, it was a shame i heard what happened to him" NOw that i can agree to Itachi was one helluva guy its really a shame how he wanted to remebered, but it was a future he set up for himself and Sasuke Raido said as this time he shook his head. Now that we are on the outskirts of the Village you wanna go left or right "lets go left. I didnt know much about sasuke, i met him once. He was very quite and didn't like to talk much." they took a left and kept walking. Sasuke hated me a long period of time we use to compete and I would always make fun of the fact he was one step behind me. Whether it was in Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu I was always ahead. Now i cant help but wonder is he still intent on beating me, or did I drive him to the point where he wants me dead. Radio said puzzled As they contiunted thier crusade across the plains of grass that reached to the ankles and the light of the sun which slowy sprinted away giving into the night they saw in the distance a large obelisk and a monument "whats this place?" tyler asked, he looked up at the large monument This is where the ancinet map sleeps... Looks like going left was a good idea Raido said ... As he looked with hsi eyes he could not make out all the text so he siwtched to his Sharingan and then later his Eternal Mangekyo... Apprently this blade lies under ground here just under the ruins of the old Uzumaki Clan Village. It also says be cautious for the ancinet Juubi trigger sleeps eternally in there tombs forced to serve as a guardian as they made thier way thru the dark underground crypt.. I hope your not afraid of the Drak Tyler .. Raido said as his eyes shined bright red in the glaring darkness "not at all, ill destroy any guardian that gets in my way. heh" he licked his lips with his vine tongue and kept walking. Good Raido said.. As they conituned down to the darkest part of the corrider a trap came to life A huge Rock like golem formed from the darkness of the abyss once it configured itself it began to speak.. Who dares enter the sleeping tomb of the Ancient weapon and risk awakening the Harbinger of rebirth into this world. What is thy purpose the mighty beast echoed as its voice travelled for what seemed like miles. We are here for the Weapon the sage left behind so let us pass Raido said fircely. I can do no such thing as Rock guardian of this tomb thou shalt not disturb thy weapon nor its protector or thou shall risk the rebirth of the world.. The beast voiced echoed once more.. You hear that Tyler he being stingy and he doesnt want to share with us Raido said comicall.....y how do we feel about this... Tyler approahed the golem. "i dont like being stopped from where in going" he looked at raido "Shall i kill him?" Tylers eyes widened and he got an evil smile, much like Orochimaru used to have hahahah Well if he is intent on being in the way then we must Move him from that way. Lets shut this guy up Raido said drawing his sword Excaliber ' If tho shall not heed my words then i will be forced to oberlirate the both of you' he voice echo as its muth opened wider to release hundreds of human size golams as well as a few titan class warrios ones. Well Solis heres part one of letting me see this Vine Release power of yours.. Only two things things in this room that live are you and I that goes for the big one too His service ends tonite.. Raido yeled as the hundreds of Earth Release: Golem Technique swarmned them Tyler used Vine Release: Rising Blades and cut down a little less than half of the golems "Heh. Your turn Raido" Category:SixpathsofSamoa